This is why we can have nice things
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Porque ellos eran Mikaelson, y aparentemente, no pueden tener cosas lindas sin destruirlas en el proceso. /Rebekah & Elena: Porque puede que variar todo fuera bien para ella, y en su soledad recurriera a mendigar la amistad de una sociópata./ [Serie de Drabbles sobre los Mikaelson]
1. Amistad

**RETO 8:** Un fanfic inspirado por una canción o poema.

**Canción****:**_ "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" de Taylor Swift._

* * *

**_Nota de la autora al final._**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Spoiler leve de la temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries.

**Personajes: **Rebekah y Elena.

* * *

**"This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things"**

* * *

**1\. Amistad.**

_"¿No has pensado que no puedes reparar algo que no está roto?"_

No importara lo que le dijera a los Salvatore, ellos intentarían jugar a los héroes y tratarían de salvar a una Elena que no quería ser salvada de una dichosa oscuridad. Cuando la vampiresa Gilbert, jamás había visto el mundo con más claridad.

El paño de las emociones era algo de lo que Rebekah ya no podría librarse; pero era en cierto modo liberador ver como Elena destrozaba todo lo que la ataba a su propia humanidad; mientras, paralelamente, Rebekah se acercaba a esta, esto ultimo siendo un poco mas literal.

De hecho, es que Rebekah sentía que al fin podría dejarse llevar un poco, se sentía segura de que al fin alcanzaría aquello con lo que había soñado por mil años; con la chica dorada de Mystic Falls apoyando su plan, con al fin un aliado que la llevara a donde ella quería ir.

Debió haber visto venir que aquello no duraría mucho.

Después de todo, ella bien sabía que los Mikaelson vivían para ver las fechas de caducidad de cualquier cosa que en ese momento les proporcionara algo de felicidad, lo veían pudrirse frente a sus ojos y olvidaban por qué había sido hermoso en primer lugar.

La mirada que Elena le dedico, ya con emociones y todo el paquete completo de drama que solo ella podría atribuirse, fue más fría y más violenta que cualquiera de las miradas que le pudo haber dado en su estado vacío.

Fue una mirada de vergüenza por tan siquiera haber compartido un segundo de existencia agradable a su lado; y Rebekah sintió aquello como un puñetazo en el corazón, y este se deshacía en su pecho, lenta y dolorosamente. Era porque nadie mas la apoyaría en la búsqueda de la cura, y porque parecía que le habían arrebatado, de nueva cuenta, a su única aliada.

Las travesuras habían acabado.

Donde creyó que había encontrado una compañera, ya no había nada.

¿Y a quien estaba engañando exactamente? Así había sido su relación con Elena desde que la conoció, siempre llena de momentos que le hacían sentir un poco más cerca de la humanidad y luego quebraba su ilusión como si se tratara de cristal barato.

Por muy divertido que haya sido molestar a Damon o someter a Katherine, al final ella seguía siendo Rebekah Mikaelson, una original; y Elena Gilbert no era más que otro de los muchos dopperlgangers Petrova que solo existían para joderles un poco la inmortalidad a ella y su familia.

_"Hubiera sido genial ser tu amiga Elena, pero siempre encuentras la forma de arruinarlo_."

¿Que tan desesperada por llenar la soledad había que estar para mendigar la amistad de una sociopata?

Es por eso y más, que los Mikaelson no tienen cosas lindas.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Este es el primero de una serie de Drabbles de los Mikaelson, llamada: "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things", **Una serie de drabbles sobre una larga lista de cosas que los Mikaelson no pueden poseer sin destruirlas en el proceso. Y es que tal pareciera que los inmortales no pueden tener cosas lindas.

Cada uno tiene un tema, en este caso la "amistad" o el intento de ella que siempre tuvieron Elena y Rebekah; pero es que esa dinámica pasivo-agresiva me encantaba; solo que siempre senti que los guionistas de Vampire Diaries eran muy crueles con Rebekah con tal de dejar a Elena como la buena. The Originas la trato mucho mejor, tanto en personalidad como en fuerza. Y en caso de que se lo pregunten, puede que a pesar de que me guste el ship Delena, si soy un poco hater de Elena, y es que ¡Era tan Mary Sue!

**Espero leerlos luego.**


	2. Las mujeres de su NO vida

_Porque ellos no podían poseer algo hermoso sin destrozarlo en el proceso._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Spoilers de Originals S3

**PERSONAJES:** Elijah, Klaus, Katerine Pierce, Tatia.

* * *

_**2\. **_

_**Las mujeres de su no-vida.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No era que no pudieran amar, de hecho es que aquello solo hacia su situación más cruel.

Elijah amaba a sus hermanos, y también Klaus lo hacía, a su modo.

Pero cuando hablamos de otra clase de amor, ese menos puro, ese amor corrompido con otra clase de deseos mundanos. Ese mal, al que llaman romance.

Y lo cierto es que ambos parecían estar malditos con el tema de las mujeres, de aquellas doncellas cuyos corazones les pertenecieron y dejaron entrar a aquel mundo de tinieblas, maldiciones y conjuros antiquísimos, que posiblemente nunca debieron conocer.

Féminas hubo cientos, después de todo ellos eran caballeros atractivos que jamás envejecerían y recorrieron el mundo por prácticamente mil de años. Luego de aprender a moverse en alta sociedad, pocas eran las cosas que se negaban, y un bello cuerpo femenino jamás les cayó mal… o eso creían.

Luego de la pérdida de Tatia, a Niklaus y a Elijah no les volvió a ocurrir el caer por la misma mujer, en mucho tiempo. Parecía que sus gustos eran distintos, y francamente no era algo por lo que desearan volver a pasar.

Para Klaus, la versión humana de él, al menos, la pérdida de Tatia inicio desde el momento en que está escogió a su hermano.

Y dolió.

¿Pero qué podía esperar? Elijah era el hermano mayor al que debía respeto y devoción; y no culpaba a la viuda por haber decidido entregar su corazón al joven vikingo, después de todo, posiblemente la nobleza y el honor del moreno eran de esas cualidades raras en los hombres, y la haría sentir segura en un mundo que creía que le había arrebatado todo.

Lo último que recordaba de ella fue su despedida, porque sí, Tatia se había interesado primero en Niklaus, y de hecho es que ella sabía de los sentimientos del joven. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Él era un muchacho emocional y galante que le robó más de un beso apenas se diera la ocasión.

Y ella pensó que podría escogerlo a él, de veras que imagino una vida a su lado, criando juntos a su hija, e incluso dándole hijos propios al rubio vikingo. Pero ella era una mujer libre, y como tal, no le gustaba domar a su corazón; por eso cuando este empezó a latir desbocado por Elijah, decidió no detenerlo.

Pero eso último no entraba en las palabras que le dedicó a Klaus como disculpa, como despedida, antes de iniciar los preparativos para casarse con su hermano.

"_Mereces un amor lleno de dicha, una mujer cuyo corazón no dude, y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso, por eso no te merezco, no merezco tu amor; pero por favor, no me odies, no podría soportar esta vida sabiendo que he manchado tu corazón con odio."_

Niklaus no fue rencoroso con la mujer a la que amaba, le dolieron sus palabras; pero sabía que no había nada que hacer cuando ella misma ya había tomado su decisión. Porque en ese momento no podía pensar en destruir la felicidad de Elijah.

Pero al final ninguno de los dos pudo tenerla.

Su muerte a manos de Esther, fue para ambos la gota que derramó el vaso en aquel nuevo infierno de sangre y mentiras. Después de todo, fue la sangre de la mujer a la que adoraban, la usaron para sellar un destino terrible, para negar la verdadera naturaleza de Klaus, para iniciar con mil años de penurias.

Y así pasaría medio milenio de esconder las viejas cicatrices.

Hasta que ella llegara a ellos con inocente mirada, llena de luz y vida.

Katherina Petrova.

Si tan solo Niklaus hubiera retenido un poco de su humanidad en ese entonces, si tan solo ella no fuera un Doppelgänger.

Pero una parte en el vampiro lo tentaba, lo tentaba a besarla, a oírla decir su nombre con aquellos modales propios de su época, y ejercer control sobre ella. Sabía que tenía poder sobre una chica casadera, en aquellos oscuros años, donde era tan sencillo oprimir a una mujer, sobre todo si era joven y llena de ilusiones, como ella.

Y aunque ella era parte de su plan para recuperar lo que hacía más de quinientos años le habían arrebatado, estaba disfrutando de aquella actuación de noble en busca de esposa.

Porque aunque su parecido a Tatia solo era físico, era posiblemente el último hilo que lo unía a esas épocas de fragilidad y mortalidad. La última y más exquisita gota de sangre Petrova, aquella que él quería beber, aquella que amaba y odiaba por igual.

Porque todos los sentimientos que tuvo por Katherina fueron corruptos, porque no quería amarla, pero su inocencia, sus dulces palabras, toda ella era una frágil criatura que solo le recordaba al amor perdido de su humanidad. Y él amaba aquello en secreto. Pero también la odiaba por recordarle aquellos días de agonía, le odiaba por el simple hecho de existir, le odiaba por no entender cómo amarla.

Aun podía recordar sus besos, las caricias tímidas de Katherina; e incluso el miedo en su mirada, porque este último, era la memoria más fuerte que tenía de ella.

Quería llamarla Tatia entre caricias, más por una retorcida broma interna que por la satisfacción de los deseos no logrados de su juventud; pero ambas eran diferentes, y ni siquiera por el rostro las podría confundir a propósito o por equivocación, así de opuestos que eran sus afectos.

Las pocas veces que Tatia respondió a sus besos, y la única vez que se entregaron como amantes; ella demostró que era una mujer feroz, era mayor que él, era una viuda también, y no temía amar de manera carnal y pasional. Fue la primera, y la única mujer que conoció en su humanidad.

Katherina no era virgen cuando la tomo. De hecho es que ella se asustó mucho aquella noche, pues creía que el noble iba a despreciarla por aquello; sin embargo, debido a que toda aquella falacia sobre un futuro matrimonio entre ellos solo era una actuación para poder retenerla hasta que todo estuviera listo para sacrificarla, Klaus solo le mintió en la cara con promesas de amor, fue algo cínico y desagradable. Y ella se lo creyó, se tragó aquella mentira sobre que a él no le importaba que ella ya no era virgen, que le quería y nadie más tenía que saber aquella indiscreción. Posiblemente se mintió a sí misma también, después de todo, al final le convenía ¿no? ¿Quién más querría casarse con una mujer usada?¿Quién podría llegar a amar a una muchacha manchada?

Esa noche se entregó al vampiro original entre lágrimas, jurándole un amor que no sentía; sin saber que había una respuesta afirmativa para esas preguntas que la atormentaban cada noche.

Porque si, alguien la amaba, la amaba como jamás creyó que podría volver a amar en medio milenio.

Y es que al saber cómo Niklaus jugaba con la joven, a Elijah le dolió en una parte del corazón que había olvidado que poseía.

Niklaus sabía que la nobleza de su hermano no le permitiría divertirse con la joven Petrova el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida a la joven; después de todo, se parecía a su gran y único amor verdadero. Y aquello solo complació más a Klaus.

Era un juego perverso, retorcido e incluso enfermo; provocarle tal tristeza, el ver como su hermano volteaba la mirada cuando el besaba a Katherina de repente, e incluso otros pequeños detalles de falso afecto hacia la muchacha, que provocan que el Mikaelson mayor dejara la habitación incómodo.

Y era cierto, que aquella era una especie de venganza, Nik no sabía muy bien si iba dirigida a Tatia o a Elijah. Pero no podía ver la reacción de los muertos ante su jugarreta descarada, en cambio la de los inmortales, era una vendetta lenta, pequeña, y extrañamente satisfactoria. Hasta que a él le caía el peso de sus acciones, y sus arrepentimientos venían a golpearlo teñidos de ira.

Porque los recuerdos de un inmortal también son sus peores enemigos.

Cada vez que Elijah veía como Katherina se arreglaba para Klaus, e hipnotizada iba a sus aposentos… el solo pensarla entregándose de aquella manera tan vil, lo mataba un poco cada día. Y eso que creía que ya no podía morir más.

Y porque tratándose de amor, era cobarde.

Elijah se había acostumbrado a conformarse con las migajas de amabilidad que ella le lanzaba, de hecho, es que a veces sentía que sus afectos eran correspondidos. Y luego aparecía Klaus en escena, listo para alejarla de su lado, para no permitirles entender por qué se necesitaban.

Otros quinientos años después, cuando Elijah la volviera a ver en aquel mundo moderno, cuando ella ya no era una chiquilla manipulable; cuando ninguno de los dos tenían razones para mentir o para huir; fue cuando ella le dedico esas crueles y ciertas palabras.

"_Perdón por no ser la damisela en apuros que se dejó salvar por ti, en tus términos; perdón por no creer que tu pudieras oponerte a Klaus para salvarme, ¡No lo hiciste antes! ¿Cómo esperabas que pensara que lo harías cuando importara?"_

Fue cuando vio llorar a Katherine Pierce, fue cuando se dio cuenta que fue él quien asesino a Katherina Petrova, mucho antes de que esta se colgara dentro de una choza.

Elijah solo conoció los dulces labios de Katherina una vez.

La noche en que ella descubrió lo que eran, la noche en que la perdió para siempre.

Aun recordaba como ella y él se declararon a la luz del atardecer, en aquel jardín frente al lago, con los últimos rayos del sol aferrándose al cielo. Parecía que predecía lo que ocurriría al caer el sol, como un reloj de arena que se agota.

Para ambos fue el último momento de felicidad más plena que conocerían en mucho tiempo, fue un beso casto e inocente; pero, Katherina Petrova jamás sintió su corazón más acelerado, sus mejillas más coloradas, o unas lágrimas de felicidad más exquisitas.

Elijah juraba que había vuelto a ser humano, podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser se exaltaba y se embriagaba de ella; jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso como lo que ella le había dicho, solo tres palabras, y el ya no necesitaba castillos, venganzas, oro u joyas. Podía morir ahí mismo en ese momento, y sería el inmortal más feliz del mundo.

"_Te amo, Elijah"_

"_Dilo de nuevo, por favor, repítelo para saber que no estoy soñando…"_

El pidió, sin hipnosis, sin trucos, solo una inocente petición, y ella, dueña de sí misma como no volvería a serlo, le respondió con unas palabras que había atesorado solo para él.

"_Eres tu Elijah, te amo, solo a ti"_

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios, en un beso más embriagante, que habría de ser interrumpido…

Porque todas las promesas que se hicieron esa noche fueron en vano, jamás podrían cumplirlas, ni con toda la eternidad que les esperaba hubo tiempo para ellos.

Porque otros quinientos años después, ella ya no era aquella joven que él conoció y amo en un castillo inglés, a la mitad de su no vida; quiso mentirse creyendo que recuperarían el tiempo perdido.

Pero ahora ella era Katherine Pierce, y estaba realmente rota, posiblemente aún más frágil que antes. Y aun así, la amo de nuevo.

Creyeron que podrían ser felices, que una nueva eternidad se abría ante ellos.

Todas esas noches en que hicieron el amor, todos esos besos, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada mirada. Todo ello para construir su felicidad negada hace tanto tiempo, y es que costo reconstruir sobre las cenizas de lo que fueron alguna vez. Pero ahí estaban ambos, creando algo simplemente suyo, y dejando que sus ilusiones y sueños se reflejaran sobre su futuro.

Un futuro que nunca llegó.

Porque al final Niklaus jamás perdonaría a Katherina, porque al final la felicidad de Elijah no era prioridad del híbrido; y sí esa mujer era la causante de ella, solo debía destruirla ¿no? ¿No fue lo que debió hacer desde un principio?

Renunciar a ella por segunda vez, fue de las cosas más duras que el mayor de los hermanos Mikaelson tuvo que hacer. Pero era la única forma de protegerla de la ira de su hermano menor. O eso creía creer, después de todo, tal vez Elijah nunca supo ser feliz, y ya era muy tarde para aprender.

Depositar ese beso en su frente, fue doloroso, dejarla llorando de nuevo… solo terminó por destruirla aún más. Porque ahí fue cuando la lanzó a su perdición.

Las Petrova, no fueron las únicas mujeres de su vida.

Ambos hermanos tenían la tendencia de romper a todas las mujeres que llegaran a cometer la estupidez de amarlos. Aurora, Aya, Celeste, Tatia, Hayley, Genovieve, Camille, Gia, Katherine… solo por mencionar algunas.

Rebekah una vez le dijo a Hayley que las mujeres de sus hermanos eran como veneno, que solo herían a la familia. Lo cierto era que ellas no siempre fueron así, por eso es que llegaron a quererles, por eso es que las dejaron entrar a ese mundo ridículo de eternos conflictos y odio sobrenatural; creyeron erróneamente, por un solo segundo, que ellas podrían salvarlos. Pobres tontos. ¿Nunca has oído que no debes acercarte a alguien que se está ahogando?, porque entonces te jalara al fondo y te ahogara con él.

Sí, las mujeres que amaron no eran veneno. Eran víctimas envenenadas por ellos que querían una cura para aliviar ese inagotable sufrimiento que venía con el precio de amar a un Mikaelson.

Y es que no podían culparlas, porque hasta ahora ninguna de ellas vivió para contarlo.


End file.
